


My Favorite

by BurstEdge



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harribel likes Sung-Sun for many reasons. This is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite

Out of her three Fraccion, Harribel found Sung-Sun the most tolerable. Not that she had anything against Mila Rose and Appaci, but she found their squabbles quite tiresome. Sung-Sun was, without a shred of doubt, the most mature of the trio, seeing how she was the one to break up Mila Rose and Apacci's fights. There was one other thing, however...

"Go deeper, Sung-Sun. I want to feel the back of your throat."

The one thing that Harribel absolutely loved about Sung-Sun is that her blowjobs were absolutely wonderful. Given how her Hollow form was that of a snake, her throat was able to take every inch of the Tres Espada's cock. And Harribel loved it.

"This is what I like about you, Sung-Sun," Harribel moaned as she placed a hand on her suboardinate's head. "Unlike your comrades, you use your mouth for more... productive purposes."

Sung-Sun removed the large appendage from her mouth and used her sleeve to stroke it. She looked up at Harribel and smiled.

"I am pleased to hear that, Harribel-sama," she said. "I know those two can be a pain to deal with. Just know that if you want to take your frustrations out on anything, my throat is more that suited for the task."

Harribel chuckled and rubbed. her head. "I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I just need a stress reliever. If I wanted to abuse your throat, I would have roughly gripped your head thrusted with reckless abandon.

Sung-Sun nodded in understanding and engulfed her member once more. Harribel leaned back on her bed as she was sucked off. Sung-Sun fondled her balls for added pleasure, which apppeared to work as she felt them twitch in her hand. Harribel let out a low growl as she released her cum inside of Sung-Sun's mouth. She swallowed every last bit of the fluid, and took the flaccid length out of her mouth once more.

"I hope you were pleased by this, Harribel-sama," she said.

Harribel smiled. "You have no idea."


End file.
